Love Can Be Brutal
by chEZriter
Summary: All the characters become love crazy, and emotions destroy friendships.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some tape and a bottle of glue. And maybe some future characters. I wish I owned Jake Goldsbie!!! LOL! This is my first try. Don't shoot!  
  
Toby woke up and immediately wished he could go back to sleep and finish his dream. He'd been dreaming about Kendra, a pretty grade 7 with whom he was quite taken with. Taken enough, in fact, to stand up to Spinner, a grade nine bully, just so he could talk to her. In the dream they were officially dating. He was about to get his first kiss when: BAM!! He woke up. Waking up from good dreams has got to be the worst thing that can happen. Toby just sighed and got out of bed. He dressed in his brand new outfit: a wife beater, with a denim jaket over it, and khaki pants. Today was the day he'd ask Kendra!  
  
***  
  
Ashley arrived at Degrassi a little early, so that she could meet Ellie, a girl who was fast becoming a close friend. Neither of them hung out with anyone, so they just started hanging out with each other. She had wanted to show Ellie her new haircut. Short, spikey, and a bit goth. Of course, Ellie loved it, and they walked in to school. *** "CRAIG!" Emma yelled when she saw him, running quickly over to the hottie. Manny got there first, and had Craig's arm around her in an instant. Emma strutted over anyway, deciding not to give up all to well. She had to get the cute guy. She always got the cute guy, so why shouldn't the unfairness continue!  
  
"So, Manny, you and Craig an item now?" she asked slyly.  
  
"If you want to think of us that way, we are," Craig relpied, giving Manny a little squeeze. Emma gasped, appalled. Manny knew she like Craig! What right did she have to go steal him. I really need to get a boyfriend, she thought, an idea coming to her mind. An idea that wouldn't fail!  
  
***  
  
"Jimmy, I'm gonna do it this time. Just gonna pick up the phone, dial Ellie's number, and ask her out. She would, after all, look perfect by my side." Spinner and Jimmy were sitting on Spinner's bed, phone in hand, arguing about whether Ellie would date either of them. They had ruled Jimmy out. Ellie was, after all, best friends with Ashley. It just wouldn't be loyal to turn around and date her ex! Spinner picked up the phone and began punching in digits.  
  
"Hey, Ellie? Yeah, I was just wondering if maybe...Really? Okay, I'll pick you up at seven on Friday. We'll have fun, I promise!"  
  
Spinner hung up the phone, a huge grin on his face. "She said yes!" Jimmy was in shock.  
  
***  
  
In the meanwhile, Toby was talking with Kendra about dating. He walked over to her after school, and told her that they should talk. He led her across the street to "Sam's" an old fashioned little malt shop. Kendra called home to tell her mom, and once she was done being teased about being on a "date", she walked back over to Toby.  
  
A/N: Kendra now officially has the nickname of Kenz!  
  
"Okay, Kenz, I like you a lot. And we have great times together. I just want to know, so it can be...official, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Sorry the next will be longer. 


	2. Backfire

Love Can Be Brutal Chapter 2- Backfire! Rated: PG-13 Disclaimer: I own nothing, so refrain from law suits of any kind. Oh, and just so everyone knows, this story will not stay so optimistic! It can't, or there would be no conflict, and hence, no story.  
  
Kendra drew in a breath as she took in what Toby was asking her. Someone was asking her, Kendra, "Spinner The Hottie"'s weird little sister, whether she would be their girlfriend. Kenz figured that the question would come up at some point in time, since they'd been going out quite a bit lately. Not used to requited love, she choked out a "Yes!" and stared at Toby apprehensively, unsure of what should happen next. As she was hoping, Toby made the first move. He leaned in slowly and carefully to kiss her lightly on the lips. Kenz just grinned and let the fact that she had a boyfriend sink in.  
  
It was Monday morning. Terri and Paige walked up the front steps of Degrassi, directly into Spinner, who had his arm around Ellie. Terri gasped. She had had a crush on Spin since forever, and now he had a girlfriend by the looks of it. Shoot! A/N: If I'm gonna keep saying "shoot" then maybe I should rate this PG. Anyways... Paige also seemed quite upset, but that was just because her makeup was smudged. Hazel walked up the steps behind them and grabbed Paige's mirror. "How could you do that Hazel? Can't you see that I'm trying to fix my eye shadow?! Ter, how could you have let me out of the house like this?!" "Sorry, Paige, it was just a tiny smudge. You can't even notice it unless you're looking for it." "Well, you should have been looking for it!" Paige replied in a "this argument is over" tone. She and Hazel strutted into the building, but Terri stayed by Spinner. "So, you two together?" she asked, crossing her fingers that it was all just a joke, a scheme to make somebody jealous. "Yeah. We went out this weekend and really hit it off!" Spin said as he kissed Ellie playfully on the forehead. Terri, suddenly feeling very sick, headed inside to the nearest washroom.  
  
Emma was feeling very depressed. Manny had ditched her for Craig twice that weekend, and was doing it again that morning. When she was with Sean, she'd never done that. Or had she? She brushed off the thought with a "this is different" rationalization. Of course it was no different, and that thought lingered in the back of Emma's brain. In the front of her brain, however, was "Operation Get A Boyfriend." Many guys liked Emma, and she knew that. There was one particular guy on her mind, one boy that had been pining over her for as long as she could remember. That boy was Toby Isaacs.  
  
Toby was hanging with J.T. by their locker at that very moment, arguing over some smelly food that J.T. refused to remove.  
  
"It's part of an experiment!" he said, "I'm trying to see the state of food at different stages of rotting." That had to have been the most disgusting thing Toby ever heard in the history of his existence. How could anyone possibly ever be interested in the rate of rotting foods? YUCK! Sometimes he wondered why the two of them were even friends, but he tended to chalk it up to the "opposites attract" theory. Moldy food in his locker was where Toby had to draw the line. He suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Hey, J.T., I'm sure you don't want this whole locker lined with pictures of Kenz, do you?" he asked slyly. "You can't do that! Only half of the locker is yours, so only half can be covered in Kendra," J.T. replied, not noticing the error in his words.  
  
"That makes sense, but your smelly food makes the entire locker stink. So why shouldn't I decorate the whole thing?" J.T had to admit it. Toby had him on that one.  
  
"Fine," he said, "No smelly food if you put up only one Kendra picture."  
  
"Deal!" Toby answered with a grin. He only had one picture of Kendra to put up, so he hadn't really been compromising. He put up his one wallet size picture with a heart frame and closed the locker, just as Emma walked over to him. Toby was feeling very confident all of a sudden. He wasn't under Emma's power, and it felt great. He could finally have a normal, sweat-less conversation with the girl he'd been obsessed with for so long.  
  
"Hey, Emma," he said, "What a wonderful day it is don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is, for the both of us. I have an offer that I believe you won't mind taking up. I just realized that I would like to be your girlfriend. If you still like me, I'd love you to be my boyfriend." Emma grinned. She knew there was no way she'd be turned down. Toby had liked her since forever and had shown no signs of stopping any time soon. He opened his mouth to speak, shocked that he was having this conversation with Emma.  
  
"I...er...ummm...I already have a...ummm, well....I already have a girlfriend."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay, thanks to whoever has been reading this. I'm having loads of fun writing it. Oh yeah, I hate Emma, so she will never be in a very good situation throughout this whole thing. Sorry Emma fans, she just bugs me horribly. 


	3. Broken Hearts and Broken Noses

Love Can Be Brutal Chapter 3: Broken Hearts and Broken Noses Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Yes, nothing! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and I noticed that no one is flaming me yet. Good deal. Here we go...  
  
Emma suddenly froze. Toby had a girlfriend? Toby, her only back-up plan, was taken? She couldn't quite believe that he had stopped fawning over her 24/7. Weird! And then there was another question: Whom was Toby dating? And was she being paid? After giggling a bit at the lost thought, she snapped back to reality. There had to be a way to win him over, a way to make him break-up with whatever girl he was with for her.  
  
"But Toby..." she began to speak.  
  
"But Toby, nothing," Toby replied, "I like Kenz, and you had your chance with me for almost a full year. I should have quit letting you control me a long time ago."  
  
Emma made a hasty decision to act seductive. She touched Toby's chest and abs teasingly. "I'm sure you have some feelings left for me," she whispered, "After all, someone like you belongs with someone like me. Someone so smart, so sweet, so handsome...so muscular..." The muscular bit was a little much, but Toby, like most guys being flattered, found it hard to resist the bait.  
  
"Well, I suppose..." Toby started to say something, but his throat was dry, and sweat was dripping down his "muscular" body. Emma liked him, and more than half of his heart was still very attached to her. That nagging voice in the back of his head was the only thing keeping him from running to Kendra and breaking up. The voice was asking whether Emma intended to use him, and that voice was directly on target.  
  
As Toby was thinking all this, Emma was just as worried. He didn't seem to be falling for anything. That's not quite fair, she thought, Just because I threw away all these opportunities for great guys, I get no one? A/N: And I'll bet this is really how she thinks! HATE HER! HATE HER! HATE HER! DIE!! Okay, we now interrupt this Emma bashing with the main story... It took her a moment, but Emma realized that there was only one thing left for her to do. She pulled together all her courage and gave Toby a deep, lustful kiss. He tried to pull away and object, but Emma just took advantage of his open mouth and stuck in her tongue. He decided to just make the most of it and kissed her back. Emma was shocked to notice that she didn't really mind it too much. He was a pretty good kisser, in fact. But all good things have to end sometime. She pulled her mouth away and looked into his big brown eyes.  
  
"Still feel that way? Or would you like to go out sometime?" she asked, hoping that she had won him over.  
  
"I suppose one date wouldn't hurt..." Toby said, regretting it immediately, but Emma was already gone. One date might hurt, if the right person showed up. What he didn't know was that the right person had shown up, and witnessed the whole flirtation. Kendra ran away before Toby could see her, tears and hurt in her eyes.  
  
Spinner was angry, very angry. Not only had his wonderful date with Ellie been cut short, but he had been interrupted with the worst possible news. Someone had hurt his baby sister. And that person had been warned. That person was about to pay! He stood up almost immediately when Kendra showed up at the restaurant, grabbed Ellie's hand, and strutted out the door, leaving Kendra there to wonder what would happen to Toby.  
  
As Toby walked home, he couldn't get his mind off the fact that he actually had the problem of choosing between girls. On the one hand was Emma: pretty, smart, popular, and loved by quite a few guys. On the other hand was Kendra: cute, into the same things he was, had liked him from the beginning, and not much of a guy-jumper. He had no idea what to do. He had liked Emma for such a long time, and she was an amazing kisser! But he didn't want to break Kendra's heart just to be dumped by Emma a week later, when someone cuter came along. This was so confusing. Perhaps it pays to be liked by very few people.NAH! Another problem was Spinner. If he broke Kendra's heart, Toby would be as good as dead.  
  
Mid-thought, Toby crashed directly into Spinner. He looked up, and then apologized, trying to continue. Spinner kept a firm grip on his shirt, however, making Toby suddenly realize the gravity of his current situation. He trembled in fear and opened his mouth, trying to choke some words from his mouth.  
  
"I.er.I though we were, you know, cool?" Toby was trying to sound sure of himself, but it was hard when he had to look directly up to look Spinner in the eyes. It's kind of to psyche someone out like that.  
  
"You were cool. Under one condition," Ellie, who had been standing nearby, contributed.  
  
Toby was still confused. For a genius child, he sure could be stupid. "Um, if I broke Kendra's heart. But Kendra."  
  
"But Kendra knows what she saw. And she saw you kiss Emma and then agree to a date." Spinner was turning bright red with anger about now. He wanted to break Toby's scrawny little arms in half, and then squash his nose flat against his face, and then. Spinner loved his sister more than anyone else in the world. Not wanting to seem like he was too sensitive, he always just punished whoever dared to hurt her. Toby wasn't too sure what to do now. He couldn't exactly run, with Spinner still firmly gripping his shirt, and Ellie standing behind him, fingers between two of his belt loops.  
  
"You, uh, really don't want to hurt me. It's not worth it. I.I'm sorry about Emma. It really happened without my control. It was a big mistake. I still like Kendra," Toby was grasping at straws, trying to find the right thing to say. He was dead and he knew it.  
  
Spinner grabbed hold of his shoulders as Ellie moved and pushed Toby into the brick storefront by them. He sent one punch towards his face. Toby's glasses shattered, and he closed his eyes just in time to the glass out. Toby felt his nose break as blood came gushing out. Tears filled his eyes rapidly, and as he ran home, he was all out sobbing. He could scarcely open his eyes, for fear of the glass still surrounding them, and started to make his way home with very little idea of where he was going. He could here Spinner laughing evilly behind him, telling him he deserved it. At the same time, Toby knew he deserved it. He was a horrible person to go and do that to Kendra.  
  
He somehow made it home. That was all he remembered, however, because he immediately crashed onto the floor and passed out.  
  
I hope you guys like it. Sorry I took so long. The next one will be sooner. I love Toby, so this was hard for me to write. PLEEZ review. 


End file.
